Ummenbach - One Shot
Denne side vil først gennemgå de generelle retningslinjer der var for spillet, derefter selve spiller karaktererne og til sidst selve historien. Enjoy! Ummenbach - One Shot havde nogle meget markante og anderledes regler. Ideen var udviklet på basis af filmen 'Groundhog Day', ''hvilket ville sige at spillerne ville opleve den samme dag om og om igen. Hvis de tog long/short rest eller døde ville de starte forfra. Det var op til DM at bestemme hvor bedre og hvor mange ting (spell slots, liv og lign.) de kunne beholde for hver reset. Hver spillers liv blev også sammenlagt og gennemsnitlig reduceret til at være en pool på 2.5 gange. Baseret på de forskellige karakterer, blev deres totale health på 92. Spiller Karakterer Her er spiller karaktererne som blev spillet i Ummenbach One Shot kampagnen, Lars var DM for denne omgang. William LeCunt (Mathias) 1 lvl fighter, 3 lvl warlock. chaotic neutral. Human. William LeCunt (Udtales LeShunt) kommer fra en adelige familie der i generationer har dyrket vin, og er nok det eneste reelle håndværk William kender til. Grundet den her position og familien LeCunt meget eftertragtet fortagende har William haft det ret nemt igennem årene. Udover de adelige opgaver der har præget hans opvækst, har William ikke haft nogle særlige interesser eller kunstskaber, hvilket resulteret i at overfladisk har øvet sig med at skyde med bue. Da tiden var inde for Fader LeCunt til at udvælge en arving af de 3 sønner han havde, var det til Williams held i uheld en bueskydnings konkurrence. Held i uheld kommer fra at selvom det var Williams styrke at skyde med bue, var hans pligt og interesse for det slet ikke på samme højder som hans brødre og derfor var den der var dårligst stillet i situationen. Natten før konkurrencen krøb William ud i en forladt lade langt borte fra selve godset for at tilkalde sig hjælp fra en dæmon. Med ofringer af det mest modbydelige og grusomme af den værst tænkelige skuffe, åbnede en portal sig fra The Abyss og ud kom dæmonen som ville indgå en aftale med William at give ham de nødvendige talenter for at vinde bueskydningskonkurrencen. Dagen efter, med selvtillid kun en adelige kunne beside, trådte William frem. Med et glimt i øjet og et forfærdeligt overlegent latter i de kunstige leje, blev pilen lagt på buen, spændt, og affyret. Og til alles forventning, på nær Williams, landte dovent på ydresiden af skiven. På grund af det ydmygende øjeblik og det ret så ekstreme og vidtdrevne forhold og aftale med dæmonen, gør William nu karriere som adventure. Hans indstilling, som har forfulgt ham i opvæksten som adelige, er at det nok skal blive utroligt nemt, og glemmer af og til at dæmonen tilser ham engang imellem. Landar Dragehjerte (Mikkel) Lvl 4 paladin. Lawful good. Human. Landar Dragehjerte er en mand af ældre udseende, med kort sort hår, der har en nuance af grå. Hans store grove skæg matcher håret, men er mindre velfraseret. Landar er vokset op i en militær adelige familie, og har derfor på ingen måde haft forskelsbehandling, da Fader Dragehjerte altid har haft den filosofi at en mand er bygget af ''"forståelse og disciplin". Landars opvækst startede tidligt med at følge, forstår og lære de forskellige samfunds klasser som udgør Dragehjertes områder. Selvom den her metode på opvækst i flere generationer har givet pote for en vis perspektivering og forståelse for den mindre i samfundet har det ikke haft nogen virkning på Landar. Det gjorde utroligt nok det modsatte. Som en slags bekræftigelse på at Landar var bedre end alle andre, har fået de ældre i den øvre stab på at rynke på næsen. Tingene skal blive gjort på hans måde, og lytter ikke rigtig til andre, med impulsive træk og en ligegyldig tilgang til udfaldet. De ældre pegede på at det var kombinationen af hans enorme arrogance og lave intelligens der banede vej for de uvante træk hos en Dragehjerte. Dragehjerte familie er blevet adelige af den militære vej, og har i flere generationer forsynet med trofaste og veluddannet soldater til de retskaffene faktioner. Det har videreudviklet sig til at skabe Dragehjerte Ordren, og religionen spiller den mindre rolle og det handler mere om de pligter der hæfter sig ved at uddanne sig som paladin. Sigrún (Mads) lvl 4 barbarian. lawful neutral. Human. Tårnhøje murer bygget af kalksten, farvet rødt af blodet der i årtier har kulmineret sig, en arena dækket med kombination af støv og sand der er i konstant bevægelse. Det er den nemmeste måde at beskrive det miljø som Sigrún er opvokset i. I en afsiddet og ukendt by styret af Order of Heiron træner Order of the Glory Everlasting, der er en speciliseret del af Heiron Orderen, soldater fra barnsben af. Disse soldater bliver trænet i at være effektive med alle slags våben, i begge hænder, for det er ikke til at kende de mange vidunderlige situationer man kan blive udsat for når man vier sit liv til Order of Heiron. Af ukendte årsager, har Sigrún mistet en arm, men lad dig ej narre, for selv med en enkelt arm kan Sigrún sagtens få overtaget i hvilken som helst situation. Alister Manu Erando Waldorf (Philip) 3 lvl sword bard, 1 lvl warlock. Altid klar på en god snak. Theifling. Du har nok aldrig hørt om den storslået, pragtfulde og charmerende musiker, Alister Manu Erando Waldorf fra kejserriget Salion. Men du har nok hørt en rejsende, eller en drukenbolt siddende i et hjørne, nynne en af hans, nok ikke så originale hymner og sange. Alister er ude for at overtage verden og hans mål er simpelt - få så mange penge og så meget magt for at forsætte sin adelsfamilies forretningsimperium. Du kan altid kende Alister da han aldrig går uden sin henrivende sorte hat, en violet kappe med en hvid skjorte der går ned i sorte gemacher en banjo over skulderen og en rapier fastspændt i bæltet. Alister har som de fleste, en forkærlighed for at drikke og snakke med mennesker, især når det gælder hun-kønnet. Alister har dog ingen tæt på sig, og har en aura af hemmeligheder gemt i arrogance, hvilket kan være en indikator for den kvikke at alt er ikke hvad overfladen præsenterer. Ana (Alex) lvl 4 Cleric. Human. Generelt god. Som forældreløst barn, strejfede Ana på må og få gaderne i Justenda. Anas forældre, der begge var knyttet orderen, døde under kamp og derfor blev Ana tilknyttet et særligt børnehjem med tæt tilknytning til Order of Heirons militær hospital. Under opvæksten hos de forskellige læger og sygeplersker, opdagede Ana den kærlighed orderen havde til folket, ligegyldig deres samfundsklasse og tilknytning. Med håb om en bedre verden skrev Ana sig op til militær hospitalet og blev flere gange i opvæksten kastet ud i forskellige krigszoner, militante coups og andre mistænkelige situationer. Med årene blev Ana mere overbevist om at verden ikke er sort og hvid, men mere grå, og det gjaldt især for Order of Heiron. Efter en skæbnesvranger opdagelse af hvervningen af slaver, og andre modbydelige ting, sagde Ana endelig fra og har aldrig set sig tilbage. Historien En gruppe eventyrer, bestående af William LeCunt, Landar Dragehjerte, Sigrún, Alister Manu Erando Waldorf og Ana, havde været på jagt efter den famøse necromancer Daxton Vess i flere måneder. Endelig, i udkanten af byen Ummenbach en tåget og diset morgen, havde gruppen indsnævret jagten og sporet ham til at være i byen. Gruppen tager en mindre pause for at sikre sig at oppakningen var som den skulle være, kunne de mærke at tågen fik et kraftigere, man kunne nærmest beskrive det som kvælende tag om gruppen. Omringet af den tygge tåge kunne de skimte et lilla blink, efterfulgt af sløve og tunge skridt. Med en hængende lugt af død og ødelæggelse kunne gruppen høre et ækelt grunten maskeret af hvad der engang kunne have været et grin, der blev opfølget af hvad gruppen hidtil kun har haft som beskrivelse, Daxton Vess. Idet gruppen kunne sætte sine øjne på Daxton, kunne de også mærke at den kvælen som tågen har haft, rent faktisk var blevet til en reel kvælning og var akkompagnieret med unaturlig svævelse let over jorden der distancerede sig i takt med Daxtons udstrakte, knyttede hånd. "I har været en mindre plage i et længere stykke tid. Min rejse og mål er endelig kommet til slut fasen, og der er intet en ussel gruppe af patetiske mennesker kan gøre noget ved. " Ud af mundene på gruppen af eventyrer sniger en væske af lilla skær, og en konsistent tæt på slim ud igennem munden, øjene, næsen og ørerne. Slimet samles sammen i en lille pøl på jorden, i konstant bevægelse giver det en følelse af at være bundløs og nærmest overvældende af liv. "I har rejst så langt for ingenting! Nyd jeres sidste dag for evig tid på denne jord. I vil gennemgå denne dag om og om igen, indtil det driver jer sindssyge, og derefter vil i stadigvæk leve den igennem. Selvom i prøver at tage jeres eget liv for at komme ud af denne forfærdelig forbandelse vil i atter vågne op til denne dag" Og med samme tone og latter forsvinder Daxton greb omkring gruppen af eventyrer, slimet på jorden forsvinder og Daxton er væk på samme mystiske måde som han kom til. Forvirringen var høj, og mange rømmede på sig, men inden de kunne nå at få orienteret sig og vurderet situationen kunne en knurren høres mens tågen der før kvælte dem forsvandt let. Foran dem kunne de se at Daxton havde efterladt dem en gave - 4 store bæster, der nemmeste kunne beskrives som en blandingen af diverse dyr og mennesker sammensmeltet til at stå på to ben, som kun de onde guder fra The Abyss kunne have haft skabt. Bag dem 3 endnu større hunde med krystal blå øjne og en pels skabt af sort røg. I midten af gruppen af disse forfærdelige bæster var en tynd menneskelig skikkelse, der havde ingen våben, men gjorde op for det med sine lange klør. Vores gruppe af eventyrer trak straks deres våben og indtog en kamp position. Sigrún tog en sprint direkte mod en af de store hunde til overraskelse for begge grupper. Dette viste sig dog at være til fordel for vores eventyrer da Sigrún alene tog opmærksomheden fra 2 beastmen og 2 hunde, hvilket betød at William, Alister, Ana og Landar kun skulle håndtere en enkel vampyr, 1 hund og 2 beastmen. Efter en lang og udmattende kamp, fik vores gruppe endelig nedlagt størstedelen af de onde bæster, hvor de resterende opdagede at de ikke kunne vinde og valgte derefter at flygte for deres liv. Trods eventyrerne vandt over hvad Daxton kunne levere på hans usædvanlige exit, gik det hårdt udover deres evner og resourcer. I håb om at kunne få regeneret nogle af deres resourcer og få noget energi, valgte eventyrerne at tage en short rest. Da de langsomt faldt hen en efter en, vågnede de besynderligt til en virkelighed de havde været igennem for kun få minutter siden. Med en talende Daxton, og et kvælende tag omkring halsen, blev der kastet forvirret blikke frem og tilbage mellem eventyrerne. Da Daxton endnu engang forlader gruppen, dukker beastmen, hundene og den enkelte vampyr frem fra tågen, igen præcis på samme måde som tidligere. Denne gang for vores gruppe eventyrer klaret sagerne hurtigere, og med flere resourcer i overskud. Med et fællestræk af forvirring, skærer deres pligt igennem og de drager mod byen Ummenbach. - Møder Alexander første gang fortæller dem om præsten i templet af Order of Heiron om at de skal gå ned i kælderen. - Spørger hvorfor der er så mange mennesker og hvad der sker i byen. Fejring af årets høst. - Alister spiller en sang på hoved pladsen. Han er så god at han bliver tilbudt om at spille for familien Vess. - ankommer til templet og går ned i kælderen og opdager deres vej til Daxton og ud af det levende helved. -Tager over på kroen for at finde ud af hvordan de kan få de 3 ting. Møder 3 ungmøer der er vilde med dem og fortæller hvad der skal ske om aften. -Alister tager imod hof tilbuddet og vil gerne performe for familien Vess. Resten går ind for at kigge på. - På vej til hertug huset giver Alexander dem en matchende halskæde som de kan bytte om. - Forgæves forsøger de at få fat på Alister oppe på balkonen, men fejler da han kaster invisibility midt i gruppen af performer på balkonen. - Bliver taget til fange og alle i gården bliver raslet ud. - De eventyrer bliver tilbudt 2 vagter kneblet og bundet i et udelukket hus. Indgår en aftale om at bytte halskæden ud imens alexander henter Alister. -Alister bliver reddet og resten af eventyrerne charmerer sig ind på de tidligere ungmøer til at åbne tjenesteporten op for dem. -Alister og Alexander mødes med de andre i tjenestekøkkenet, med en overtjener knocked out i hjørnet, flirten er på sit højeste. - Alister får endelig lov til at være alene med X, og finder ud af hun har et kysthedsbælte som de også skal bruge. - Ved hjælp af en sværdfisk får han lirket kysthedsbæltet og går til TOWN! -Eventyrerne får lukket tjenestepigerne inde i kammret fordi X er helt ødelagt efter den plowing hun fik af Alister. - Alexander tilbyder dem en bedøvelse potion for 100 guld, den er potent. - Ana får den ide at lave hummer bisket? for derefter at servere det til hertuginden Vess og så bytte halskæderne om. - Efter et fejlagtigt forsøg og et meget skyldig reaktion bliver Ana jagtet af de royale guards til familien Vess og påbegynder kombat med 2 guards. - Alister på sine bedende knæ overtaler guards til at hente Vess familien for at snakke om det. - Efter en lang samtale med hertuginde Vess får de lov til at låne smykket og mangler derefter kun 1 ting tilbage. - Efter at have udspurgt guards om sagnet vedrørende smilets bæst begiver vores eventyrer sig ud i skoven. - Sigrún hurtigt klæder sig af og står pragtig nøgen og slår på et træ for at danne sved. Da ingen af de andre gemmer sig eller følger trop kommer bæstet ikke frem. - Efter noget undrende finder vores eventyrer ud af at alle skal gemme sig eller være nøgne for at lokke bæstet frem. - Da bæstet ankommer til stedet går vores eventyrer i tæt kamp med bæstet og når næsten at dræbe den inden de aller falder om. De starter forfra og sidder i et konstant loop hvor de bliver ved med at tabe og dø til smilets bæst i evig tid.